The Adventures of High 5 Pattycake
by Monkeyboyva
Summary: These three teenagers are normal middle schoolers.  Secretly, though, they are superheroes.  Read on as you learn about their lives in school, at home, and as superheroes. Hey,someone has to protect the people. Who better than these three teens?
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out my story! The title is weird but just bear with it. ^_^' These characters are based on me and my friends but the names have been changed (ex. PJ = me). My editor for this story is my friend, Naomi. Her fanfic account is nomey1 if you want to check out her fanfics. Please enjoy the story! Don't forget to review, ok? :)**

* * *

Prologue:

Hi, I'm PJ, and I have two friends named Jay and Monica. We are superheroes. I'm Invincible Teen, Jay is Textlingo Girl, and Monica is the White Angel. We go to regular school like everyone else. You might be wondering why we go to normal school. Well, because we have to. We need to get an education, too. Jay hates school, though. It's weird since she gets all A's. I don't know how she gets them since she is always on that phone of hers. Our school is called Middletin High. It is in the tiny town of Middletin.

That's all I have to say here. Mr. K is here to tell you what we do when we are at school and we need to save the day.

_The first thing I do is call up the guys on their communicators. Then they skip class and come to the office to get the info about their mission. After that they gear up and head out to complete the mission. I am proud of these kids because they are very smart and they know how to complete a mission as quickly as possible. Enjoy the story of these superheroes!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Mr. K. Mr. K." said PJ and Monica at the same time.

Mr. K stopped stroking his chin staring at the wall to look at the two students who were now standing in his office. They both were really nervous for some unknown reason.

PJ has longish, spiky brown hair with hints of blond in it. He has dark blue eyes. He is wearing ripped up jeans, a red plaid shirt that is unbuttoned to reveal a white tank top underneath, Nike hi-tops, and a golden-yellow woven necklace.

Monica has long dark brown hair that is wavy and bangs that frame her face. She has bright blue eyes. She is wearing a black skirt, black and white striped shirt, black flats, and a pale blue locket in the shape of a shell. No one knows what's in it but it is very dear to her and she never takes it off.

Mr. K has short brown hair, green eyes, and a thin goatee and mustache. He is wearing a fancy white collar shirt with a black suite on. He is wearing a red tie over the outfit. He is a principal that reminded you of a drill sergeant. Even though he is scary on his bad side, if you are on his good side he can be a really kind and cool adult. Lots of students like him.

Mr. K noticed this and looked at them giving them his full attention. "What?" he asked.

"It's about Jay." Monica said to him.

"What is it?"

"She is missing."

"What?" Mr. K exclaimed in surprise.

"She is missing." Monica repeats.

"When was the last time you saw her?" he asked all business like.

"Uh…mmm." PJ said thinking. "At lunch."

"But I saw her on her phone." Commented Monica.

"Well, if PJ saw her at lunch and Monica saw her on her phone then where is she now?" Mr. K asked.

"We have no idea." PJ said. Monica nodded in agreement.

Mr. K pauses to think for a minute. After a while he speaks his plan. "Just go on like normal for today. If I hear anything I'll tell you guys. Ok?" Mr. K said.

"Ok." PJ and Monica said at the same time.

They both leave and Mr. K continues his paperwork that is on his desk. As PJ and Monica walked they felt uneasy. Even though Mr. K said that he will tell them as soon as he heard something they both felt like something was really wrong. But they both had no idea what to do.

"Where could she be?" asked Monica.

"It is not the same without her." PJ said. It's the only thing he could say since he had no answer for his friend.

"I know." Monica agreed with him. "It's not like her to go missing."

"Who would do something like this?"

"I have no idea." Monica said honestly.

They were now out of the office building and walking down the road to their houses.

"Don't you think it's weird? Of all days Jay could be missing it is today." PJ said to Monica.

"What's so special about today?" Monica asked curious.

"Nothing."

"No it isn't."

"Isn't what?"

"You like her!" Monica said mockingly and smirking. "You like Jay!"

"No!" PJ denies. "She just brings joy to our lives."

"True." Monica agreed.

"And no, I DON'T LIKE JAY!" PJ yelled at her.

Monica thought she saw a blush but decided not to tease her poor friend anymore. "Ok, ok! Sorry." Monica apologized. "But, seriously. Who would do it, PJ? Who or how would Jay be missing?"

"No idea. Let's just go home ok." PJ replied. After a few minutes they reached PJ's house. "See you tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye, PJ." Monica said smiling.

"Bye, Monica." PJ said smiling and waving at her.

When PJ walked into his house Monica continued walking home. The sun was setting so her mom should almost be done with dinner. She felt bad though. Neither Monica nor PJ knew where Jay was. Where could she have gone? It's like she vanished into thin air.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It's the next day and PJ and Monica are at school. PJ was talking to Monica by her locker when she noticed a note in her locker. She looks at it and her eyes grow wide. Monica shows it to PJ and his eyes grow wide. It reads 'I need you guys ASAP.' They both hurriedly go to the principal's office.

"What do you think he wants, Monica?" PJ asks.

Monica thinks for a minute. "I think he may know where Jay is." She replies.

"You may be right." PJ commented.

In a few minutes they both arrived at the office a little breathless. They both look at each other and nod their heads. Monica opens the door to see Mr. K sitting at his desk reading a newspaper. A little confused they both walk in shutting the door behind them.

"We're here, sir." Monica says to him. "What is it that you want?"

Mr. K calmly folds his newspaper close and places it on the desk. He looks at the both of them. He points at the chairs that are in front of his desk. PJ and Monica take a seat.

"I may know where Jay is. I received a note this morning." Mr. K informs them.

Monica and PJ's eyes grow wide. "What does it say?" they both say at the same time.

Mr. K picks up a piece of paper from the far corner of his desk. He reads it allowed. "It says 'I have your friend and I know her secret.' It is signed by 'M'."

"Yea!" PJ says excitedly. "Someone knows where Jay is!" Monica sighs trying to ignore the headache that was coming.

Mr. K looks at him sadly. "No, she has been kidnapped."

"By… by who, Mr. K?"

"Never mind." Mr. K sighs.

"Whatever." Monica says.

"I hope we can get her back from M, whoever he is." PJ says in thought.

"I hope so, too."

Everyone was in thought. "You guys better get going to class. You don't want to be late." Mr. K says breaking the silence.

PJ and Monica stand up. "By, sir." They both say in unison. Then they both left the office.

Monica and PJ went to class. Time flew and it is now lunch time. The cafeteria is filled with students sitting at tables chatting or buying food in line. Monica and PJ are sitting at a table happily eating their food since they both love lunch. During lunch they are talking about the note Mr. K read them.

"Don't you find this strange? Especially since we got that note." Monica asks.

"Yeah, I know. That was weird." PJ says. "Who is M."

"And why does Mr. K know who he is."

"This is weird."

"Definitely weird."

They finish their lunch. The rest of their classes fly by in a breeze and soon enough they were both at Monica's house. PJ came over since he needed help with his Math homework. Monica's mom was currently in the kitchen cooking a quick snack for them to eat. The phone rings.

"Can you get that?" Monica's mom asks from the kitchen.

"Ok." Monica replies standing up. She walks over to the phone and answers it. "Hello?"

"Hello. This is M." the man says through the phone. Monica tenses up.

"PJ. Can you come over here a second." She says normally so her mom didn't think anything was weird.

"What's up?" he says walking over to her.

Monica puts the phone on speaker and places it on the table. PJ and her sit down on the chair they were sitting at before.

"Who are you? Is Jay ok?" Monica asks worriedly.

PJ's eyes are wide. "Wait, this is M on the phone?" he exclaims.

Monica covers his mouth quickly. "Be quiet! My mom is in the kitchen!" she says. They listen for a second to make sure her mom didn't hear. Monica moves her hand away. "Again, who are you and where is Jay?" Monica asks.

The man on the phone laughs. "Be patient. All questions will be answered in good time. Goodbye, children."

Before Monica could say anything M hangs up the phone…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

They soon recuperated from the phone call and decided to continue their homework. Monica's mom soon came in with some chocolate chip cookies for them to eat. After they finished eating and doing homework PJ was just about ready to leave when a knock came to the door.

"I got it mom." Monica called out.

She walked to the door and opened it. She looked around but saw no one there. Monica was just about to shut the door when a colorful object that was on the ground caught her eye. She looks down to see a present lying there and a note on top. PJ was standing next to Monica looking at the present as well.

"What could it be?" PJ asks.

Monica picks up the note and brings it into the house and places it on the dining room table. She opens it to see an iPhone in there. She pulls it out with confusion.

"It looks like Jay's phone." Monica comments while observing it.

"It is Jay's phone." PJ exclaims in surprise. "What does the note say?"

Monica picks it up. "It says 'Meet me at … or your friend will get hurt.' It's signed by M."

"Where do we have to go?" asks PJ.

"And what do we have to give him?" Monica asks also confused.

Suddenly the phone rang. The ringtone is really creepy, though. "I hate my life and I want to die. I ain't got no iPhone, I ain't got no iPhone." And so on like that.

"Well, pick it up." Monica says.

"No! You pick it up!" PJ says back. Monica gives him the glare. "Fine, I'll pick it up." He sighs and picks up the phone and answers it. "Hello." A pause. "Yes, this is PJ." Another pause then PJ gasps. "Where is Jay?" he yells.

Monica gets close to the phone. "Yes, where is she?"

Monica could hear the man this time. "Why, she is right here." Replies M. "Say 'hi'."

"Help me you guys!" Jay yells from the other side of the line.

"Where is she, M?" PJ yells. "Where?"

"I can't tell you until Mr. K gives me what I want." M says.

"What is it that you want?" Monica asks.

"He knows."

"Well, whatever it is you better give Jay back or else…" Monica threatens. She doesn't know how to complete the sentence.

M laughs. "Or else what?" He laughs. "Goodbye. Until Mr. K gives me what I want you won't get Jay back. Maybe even for good."

"What?" PJ asks bewildered.

"You heard me. She might never come back."

"What? Why?" asks Monica. M hangs up without answering. "Rude! He hung up on me! How dare he?" Monica exclaims frustrated.

"You ok?" PJ asks concerned.

"No, I'm not ok." She answers annoyed. "I'm pissed off right now. We might never see Jay again. That pisses me off a lot." She takes a few deep breathes trying to calm down. "I miss her, too." She continues. "I want her to come back but there is nothing we can do right now."

"Well, I wish there was." PJ comments. "It's not the same without her. We are not a complete team anymore. It's just the two of us for now."

"I know." Monica thinks for a minute. "Let's talk to Mr. K tomorrow. I bet he will know what to do." She looks at PJ. "You better get home before your parents get worried."

"Yeah, ok. You are a good friend, you know that?" PJ says smiling.

Monica returns the smile. "You are, too. Now hurry home so we can talk to the boss tomorrow. The sooner we do, the sooner we can get Jay back."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

PJ left through Monica's front door and walks home. Monica watches till he turns the corner on the road that leaves her neighborhood. Then Monica walks to the living room where her mom is.

"I'm going to bed early." Monica tells her mom.

Her mom looks at her. "Alright, sweaty. Night."

"Night."

Monica walks out of the room and climbs up the stairs. She quickly spots her dad watching TV and says night to him. Then she goes down the short hallway to her door that was at the end. Monica opens the door entering her blue room. She quickly changes into her pajamas that are blue with white clouds on it. Then she climbs into bed closing her eyes. She quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile at PJ's house he was currently talking to his mom telling her that he did all of his homework and how school was today. He says goodnight to her and his dad. He then goes to his room getting ready for bed. When he lies down he doesn't fall asleep right away. He was still worried about Jay and he wasn't tired enough. So he quickly reads a comic book. When PJ feels tired he finally closes the book and goes to sleep.

The next day at school Monica and PJ are at the office. They both enter and sit down in the chairs in front of the huge desk where Mr. K is sitting reading today's newspaper.

"Mr. K, you have some explaining to do." PJ says completely pissed off.

"I do?" Mr. K asks confused.

"You do." Monica says. "PJ is pissed at you and M right now."

"Why?"

"Because last night at my house there was a knock at the door and then there was a box with Jay's iPhone in it." Monica explains.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It rang so PJ answered it. Guess who it was?"

"M." Mr. K says surprised.

"Yep. PJ was talking to him and he definitely has Jay. The only way to get her back is by you, Mr. K." Mr. K stays silent so Monica continues. "He said that until you give him what he wants he will keep Jay captive."

"Now do you understand?" PJ says still clearly pissed off.

"Yes, I do." Mr. K says nodding his head. "Head back to your class now. At the end of the day come back here and I will tell you if I find out anything or not."

"Ok." Monica says nodding.

"Fine." PJ says crossing his arms.

Monica stands up. "Come on, PJ. Let's go before we are late."

PJ stands up silently. They both leave the office. It was quiet on the walk to class. Monica wants to say something to PJ to make him feel better but she doesn't know what to say. She is afraid that it will make him feel worse. It was an awkward silence but to Monica's relief they make it to class on time.

PJ thinks angrily about Mr. K since he never tells them anything. Secrets always seem to surround the man. They barely know him, too. They were brought into this superhero stuff suddenly. They didn't really have much choice. It was either they join or they are alone not feeling uncomfortable about their strange powers.

Later that day, while Mr. K was working on some paperwork, the office phone rang. Mr. K answers it. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. K. You know me, don't you?" a familiar voice says into the phone.

"M." Mr. K says all business into the phone. "What do you want?"

"Oh, you know what I want, Mr. K. After all these years you don't remember what I want from you?"

"Where is Jay?" Mr. K asks ignoring the question. He doesn't want to think about the past. Those days are different then now.

M laughs. "She is right here."

"Daddy! Help me!" Jay screams from the other side of the phone.

Mr. K can feel his heart breaking from hearing his beloved daughter's voice. He wishes he could save her right now, beat up M, and squeeze her tightly. Then everything could go back to the way things were before this happened.

"She is going to be mind until you bring me what is mine." M says interrupting his thoughts. "She won't get hurt and if you don't bring me it then I might change my mind. I want you to meet me at the old gun store two weeks from today. You better come alone, too. Alright, Mr. K?"

Mr. K takes a deep breath. "Ok."

"Bye…" he draws out with obvious happiness in his voice. A creepy kind of happy.

Mr. K slams the phone down in frustration. M has his daughter but he has to wait two weeks to get her back? He can't possibly think of waiting that long. But he will have to. He has to do it for his little angel. Right now he needs to think of a plan. M says to come alone but that is risky. What if he brought Monica and PJ. Mr. K brightens up. Yeah, then can be in the background. Then he would make the signal then they would come into action. It just might work. As long as M doesn't find out everything will be ok and he can get his Jay back.

Eventually the school day was over. Monica and PJ are packing up their bags with schoolwork ready to go home. They walk to the office to see Mr. K sitting at his desk like usual. They both sit down in the two chairs automatically. PJ has calmed down from this morning so he is no longer angry. Monica was able to calm him and tell him it wasn't Mr. K's fault. He eventually listened.

"I know where Jay is." Mr. K says flat out to them. PJ and Monica smile widely.

"That's great!" PJ exclaims. Monica nods in agreement.

"Where is she?" Monica asks unable to contain her excitement.

"At the old gun store." Mr. K replies. "It's not going to be easy to get her back.

"How come?" PJ asks.

"I have to meet him there two weeks from now. He wants me to go alone but I need you guys to be there as backup. You guys are going to need to train very hard, though."

"What about school?" PJ asks the question him and Monica was thinking.

"You will go to school like normal but I will have the teachers not give homework to either of you. Right after school you will meet me here."

PJ says still smiling, "I'm glad we know where Jay is."

Monica couldn't help but ask the question that has been bugging her all day. "What does he want from you?"

Mr. K sighs. "The crown of King Steve the III. It's not going to be easy to get since it resides in the museum but I trust that you guys can get it. We will try to get it this coming weekend." Monica's eyes grow wide. Mr. K continues. "We shall start training tomorrow. You both should get going so you can catch the bus."

"Ok. Bye, Mr. K." PJ says.

"Bye." He replies.

PJ and Monica leave the office and quickly walk to where the buses are. PJ is excited that they can go save Jay soon. Monica is worried about the weekend. They are superheroes, not thieves. She didn't think the boss would think of doing something like that. Monica silently hopes that they can do something besides stealing a crown. They both go on their bus and leave school.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Today was the day PJ and Monica were waiting for; training day. PJ keeps smiling like an idiot on the way to school. He is happy that he can finally train and work to help save Jay. Monica is calm on the outside but inside she is happy but not for the same reasons as her friend. She doesn't physically fight but she does have her own powers that are a huge help to the team. They both do want to save Jay, though. That was their number one goal right now.

For now, though, they just need to make it to homeroom. Monica was having a hard time trying to keep PJ calm. Other students seem to stare at him very suspiciously. Normally no kid is that excited to arrive at school. _'If only they knew,' _Monica thought.

They both arrive at class and sit down in their normal seats. Ms. Rachel is sitting behind her desk managing her papers. The phone rings and she answers it. Monica carefully watched the teacher as a few reactions ran across her face. First the teacher seemed confused, then shocked, and finally she was laughing. Ms. Rachel then puts the phone down and looks straight at Monica.

"Monica," the teacher says sweetly, "you and PJ have permission to leave during class. Mr. K just called me and said he would call again when he wants you to go upstairs."

"Ok, thank you." Monica says smiling and nodding.

PJ looks at Monica confused. "Ok, what?" he asks.

She looks at him annoyed. "Did you not hear what the teacher just said?"

"No."

Monica groans. Then she calms herself down. "She said we have permission from Mr. K to leave during class. He was going to call again when he wanted us to head up to his office."

He nods. "Oh, ok." Then he resumes his childish daydreaming making Monica sigh.

She didn't know what she was going to do about PJ. Basically anything could make him happy. Monica sometimes needs a little push since she is used to the rudeness of students in class. _'I swear, a doughnut would make his day right now,'_ she thought to herself. Then she giggles. PJ looks at her confused but Monica just shakes her head.

Monica was quickly bored so she stands up and walks to Ms. Rachel. The teacher was still organizing her paperwork making Monica a little impatient. It takes the teacher a minute or two until she notices the student silently standing their waiting for her attention.

"Oh!" Ms. Rachel gasps. "I'm sorry, Monica. I just need to get this done in time for the meeting." Then she smiles. "Can I help you with something?"

"Sorry if this is personal but I just wanted to ask a question." Monica says. "Do you and Mr. K know each other well?"  
Ms. Rachel looks at her a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

"I saw you laughing on the phone when you were talking to him."

"Oh! Well, he is a very old friend of mine. We used to do lots of things together. It was like we were best friends." Ms. Rachel explains.

She is facing Monica but it seemed like she was looking past her. Like if she was watching TV or something. The school bell rings for the start of class and the teacher jumps.

"I'll go sit down." Monica says. "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem, Monica." Ms. Rachel replies. The teacher then stands up. "Class, please sit down in your assigned seats. I am now going to start the lesson."

Class had then started. Monica quietly sat waiting for the time when her and PJ could leave class and go see Mr. K. She should feel herself getting sleepy. It wasn't like she didn't like the teacher; it's just that mornings don't go well with her. She would rather sleep in for a very long time. PJ, on the other hand, wasn't caring as much. He just wanted to get out right this second to use his powers.

Soon enough, the teacher gave them permission to leave. PJ quickly packed and rushed out of the room. Monica noted the surprise and confusion on their faces. She quietly packs her things and leaves.

"You two have a fun time now." Ms. Rachel calls out.

Monica quickly waves her hand before shutting the door walking away. She looks at the floor with her own confusion. _'What did she mean by that?'_ she asked herself. _'Does she…? No. There is no way. But then again… Who knows what kind of stuff Mr. K and Ms. Rachel know.'_

PJ suddenly appeared right in front of Monica making her stop and lose focus of her thoughts. "Hurry up!" he called into her face.

Monica sighs shoving PJ out of the way. "I know, stupid. You seriously need to calm down." She then glares at him. "And definitely do not get in my face."

The glare did not faze the friend at all. Instead, he smiled. He even laughed a little. "I can't help it! We actually get to use our powers!"

The girl quickly covers his mouth. She looks down both ends of the hall then back at the boy. "Don't say that out loud!" she whispers. "You want the frickin' whole world to find out?"

PJ mutters something but Monica can't make out the words due to her hand covering it. Quickly she releases it. "Sorry." PJ says. "I'm just so excited!"

Monica sighs again. "I know. Let's just hurry up, alright?"

They continued until they finally reached the main office. The secretary let them through like usual and they were in Mr. K's office. They both sat down in the chairs in front of the desk waiting for their principal, and boss, to finish reading the newspaper. He likes to read the newspaper a lot.

Finally, Mr. K places the newspaper at the desk and says, "Hi, kids."

"Hi, Mr. K." both Monica and PJ say in unison.

"Where do we train?" PJ asks smiling brightly.

Mr. K chuckles noticing PJ's anticipation. "I need both of you to stand behind my desk." PJ jumps up and stands behind the wooden furniture while Monica calmly stood up and stood behind it. "There is this red button under my desk," Mr. K says pointing to the very thing, "that you have to push in order to go to the training place."

Monica's eyebrows were knit closely together in obvious confusion. "What do-?"

Before any other words could be said Mr. K pushes the button and the floor seemed to drop. Monica stood in surprise while PJ looked around amazed. Mr. K calmly sat at his desk chair like it was a normal thing. Blue lights lit up the walls so that they could see around the darkness that seemed to be around them. This reminded PJ of an awesome elevator of some kind.

They reached the bottom. Mr. K stood up and walked past the double doors that were in front of them. The two students quickly follow behind. Monica looks back to see the floor was quickly shooting back up to where the office is.

"Wow!" PJ exclaims looking around. "This place is huge!"

Monica looked around agreeing with her friend. It was a huge open space with computers, weapons, and all kind of other stuff lining the walls. Lights were on the ceiling making the room bright. This reminded Monica of like being in the school gym. _'Except much larger and with a bunch more cool stuff in here.'_ Monica added smirking inwardly.

"Yeah, this is really cool." Monica says.

"Alright," Mr. K says grabbing their attentions again, "let's get down to business. So, what do you know about your superpowers?"

"I don't know what all of my powers are." PJ says.

"Me, neither." Monica comments.

Mr. K nods. "That can be fixed."

He then pulls out something from his jacket pocket. It's a tiny handheld device that neither of the kids recognized. They stare at it looking confused.

"What is that?" Monica asks for the both of them.

"This," he says holding it up for them to see better, "is a superhero profiler."

It was PJ's turn to ask a question. "How does it work?"

"It is very simple. You place your finger on the screen and it read it. It then asks you to make up a superhero name for yourself. Once that is done it will tell you what superpowers you have." He pauses and no one says anything. He then smiles. "So… Who wants to go first?"

PJ immediately starts jumping up and down with his hand raised. "Me, me, me, me!" he exclaims very quickly. Monica rolls her eyes at his childishness.

Mr. K, on the other hand, laughs. "Ok, PJ. Come over here."

PJ does as told with a huge smile on his face. He quickly takes the device before Mr. K could say anything and places his finger on the screen. It glows bright green for a split second before returning to normal.

"PJ." A robotic voice says. PJ giggles. "Please type in your superhero name." He only pauses for a few seconds before becoming excited again and types it in. "Invincible Teen." Monica holds her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. She knows that if she laughs her friend will get mad at her. "Your powers are speed, stop time, and shape shifting."

"Cool." PJ says looking at the device in awe. Monica smiles feeling happy for him.

PJ looks at Monica excitedly. "It's your turn! Hurry up!" he says jumping up and down once more.

"Alright, alright." She replies sounding annoyed.

She then hesitantly steps forward. Mr. K holds out the device but she doesn't take it. Instead, she gently places her finger on the screen. It glows green like before and then the profiler talking.

"Monica. Please type in your superhero name."

She pauses and looks up at Mr. K. "I don't know what my name should be." She says honestly.

"Oh, I know! How about White Angel?" PJ exclaims from behind her.

Monica turns around to glare at him when Mr. K says, "That's a good name."

She then turns back around and looks at him in disbelief. Before she could say anything he types in the name. Once again, it spoke.

"White Angel." Monica sighs dejectedly. _'Well, it could be worse,' _she thinks to herself. "Your powers are flying, the power to heal, and songs that you can control to do what you want."

Monica's eyes grow wide. "Songs I can control? Wow…"

PJ exclaims, "That is so cool!"

She faces him smiling. "Thanks, I guess." She then looks at the boss. "So, what now?" she asks very bluntly.

Mr. K looks at his watch and sighs. "I know I promised training but it's getting a bit late. I still have some school papers to go through. Why don't you guys go home, ok?"

PJ looks at the ground disappointedly. "Ok."

"How do we get out of here?" Monica asks.

"There is an elevator against the wall over there." He says pointing to the spot. Like he said, there were metal doors indicating that it is an elevator.

"Thanks." Monica says. She then walks quickly to it.

PJ looks up realizing his friend was just about to leave him behind. "Hey, wait!" he exclaims running after her.

Mr. K chuckles at the duo. He walks to where his desk chair is and sits down. He pushes a button that is on the wall and up he goes back in his office. The two kids should find themselves in the main hallway of the school. Mr. K then sighs looking at the paperwork he has to go through.

An hour has passed and Mr. K is now outside of the school on the parking lot. As he locates where he parked his car he spots a woman holding two boxes. She is at her car obviously struggling. Mr. K swiftly makes his way over to assist her. As he got closer he recognized the woman immediately.

"Hi, Rachel," he says to his childhood best friend, "Do you need help?"

"Oh, hi, Ken! If you could hold these boxes while I grabbed my keys from my purse that would be great." She says handing him the stuff.

He takes it and she digs in her purse. After a little bit she finds them and unlocks the car. She then opens the trunk and Mr. K places the boxes in it. Closing it, he looks up at her smiling.

"So, what have you been up to since our superhero days?" he asks.

Rachel looks at him and smiles. "Well, as you know, I have just started being a homeroom teacher thanks to you hiring me. I truly appreciate it."

"No problem."

"So, how have you been?"

Mr. K loses his smiles and looks at the ground sadly. "Not so good." He says honestly.

Rachel looks at her old friend with sympathy. "Why?"

"Well, my little girl went missing."

Rachel's eyes grow round and large. "What?" she exclaims. "That's terrible! Do you know who took her?"

"Yes, I do." Mr. K says rather darkly. "'M'. You remember him, don't you?"

Rachel closes her eyes and shakes his head. "I can't believe him." She then looks at Mr. K. "How are you going to get her back?""

Mr. K's sprits rose a bit as he says, "I have a group of kids that are helping me. Two of them, to be exact. They are superheroes just like Jay and they are all good friends."

Rachel smiles. "Oh, great! Let me know if there is anything I can do to help get your little girl back."

"Well, you can help me by getting them ready. You know, with training and such."

"Ok. But…" she says pausing for a moment, "can't your wife come and help?"

"No, she can't." Mr. K says sounding sad again. Rachel looks at him confused so he explains with, "She can't because she's been dead for a long time."

Rachel looks at him with sympathy. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's ok." He replies solemnly.

"I'll do it. I will help the kids." She says smiling again.

He smiles back at her. "Thanks."

"Hey, before I head home, would you like to get some coffee sometime? So we can catch up and talk about the good old days." she says laughing at the last part.

Mr. K chuckles. "Sounds good."

"Great! Does Saturday at 12 o'clock sound good to you? We can meet up at that café we used to hang out at a lot."

"Sure. Bye, Rachel."

"Bye, Ken."

Rachel steps into her car and starts the engine. Mr. K starts walking to his car. He gets in the driver's seat and clutches the wheel. He then starts crying. He still misses his wife a lot. He really needs Jay back before he starts losing his mind.


End file.
